One liver sample from each animal was obtained under sterile conditions. Total RNA was extracted from the liver sample and purified by standard procedures. RNA obtained was converted into DNA by the action of the enzyme reverse transcriptase using standard protocols. Currently, selective oligonucleotide probes are being used to identify specific genes in the transcribed DNA. FUNDING NIH grant RR00166